Haunted House
by Dark-Kin-Sung
Summary: One Halloween night, Rikuo and Tsurara go a real haunted house.


_A really late Halloween special two shot. I was listening to some Silent Hill 2 OST specifically Alone in the Town, Promise (Reprise),_

 **P.S If you hate a character don't put them in your fanfictions. Don't like Kana? DON'T put her in your fanfics. Don't like Anna don't put her in your fanfics. Simple.**

 **Similar how if you don't like the beach then DON'T go.**

 **I'm neutral about Kana so congrats to you.**

 **Warning: May contain slight OOCs. Even if you don't like this two shot, feel free to comment WITHOUT being rude.**

* * *

 **Nurarihyon no Mago is copyrighted by Hiroshi Shiibashi.**

* * *

It was a chilly day in the city many shops began putting winter clothes in display. Snow will later arrive in about two months. Summer was already gone.

Ukiyoe Middle School had preparing for Halloween as students placed decorations and items in their classrooms and in the hallways.

"I hear there's an actual haunted house called the Himuro Mansion," one black haired female with boycut told her female best friend.

"Isn't that the same house people disappearing and never coming out?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Overheard the conversation between the two girls, Kiyotsugu took out his iPad mini from his backpack to search for the said haunted house.

The sun was starting to set as the sky turned into a burnt orange. Clouds were everywhere.

"So this is the actual house you keep telling us at lunch," Saori said snarkily as she adjusted her pink colored jacket with a white fur trimmed hood.

"Yes, it is. It's a beauty, it's a grace, it's one of the best haunted house for Halloween. It's Himuro Mansion (1)". Kiyotsugu touched the screen of his tablet as he read information, ignored Saori's sarcasm.

"So what's the info on this place?" Tsurara asked honestly.

"According to my iPad mini, it said to be the home to one of the most gruesome murders in modern Japanese history. The Himuro family had to participate in some strange ritual called 'The Strangling Ritual' to seal off any bad karma from within the planet Earth, every century or so," he began to explain as he read from the screen.

"Uh, 'the Strangling Ritual'? I don't like that," Rikuo suddenly butt in. He has never heard of it before.

"A young maiden was chosen by the master of the household," Kiyotsugu continued.

"On her coming of age, the Strangling Ritual was performed. Her legs, arms, wrists and neck of the young maiden would be fastened with ropes attached to teams of oxes or horses. The animals would tread in opposite directions, sectioning the girl. The ropes use to bind her would immense in her blood and placed over the Gates of Hell. The ritual is repeated for another half of century. During the last recorded Strangling Ritual it's said that the maiden had fallen in love with a young man who tried to save her during the ritual. This "tie" to Earth tainted her blood and spirit and ruined the ritual altogether. Upon overhearing the maiden's love, the master took up his sword and violently murdered all his family members before, in fear of what would happen soon, fell upon his blade. The Mansion was said to be abandoned for many years ever since. Until Ryozo Munakata and his family moved into the mansion in hopes to study its mystery. But the entire family vanished. Years later, Junsei Takamine and his research team went inside the house but also went missing. Miku Hinasaki searched the mansion to look for her brother, Mafuyu who was part of Takamine's group. She, too went disappeared without a trace."

Silence fell between the small group of friends. They were all in shock at the story.

"Many people said strange things happening around the Himuro Manison. Apparitions dressed in white, rinsing cloths were seen both day and night. Reports of seeing spirits preparing for burials. Blood splashes on the walls were spotted. Locals say that these souls of the murdered family wander around the mansion attempting to repeat the failed ritual whoever enters the building. People who so much dared to enter the house were found dead with rope marks on their body. Others described to be torn to pieces scattered in the underground tunnels."

Tsurara shook her head she glanced at the mansion before her. She was really nervous about having her head chopped of by an angry spirit or having her wrists and neck and legs being wrapped in rope.

Red Asian maple leaves were scattered all around the forest floor.

"Let's go." Saori marched right in.

"Wait for me!" Kiyotsugu followed her as he entered.

Rikuo and Tsurara looked at each other before they followed their friends.

The story was no joke. There was fresh blood splattered around the wooden walls and floors. It was so pitch black they were lucky they brought their flashlights with them. They doubt the house had working electricity.

Tsurara turned around and saw that Kiyotsugu, Saori and Natsumi were gone. They probably gone up ahead to explore the mansion. She didn't even notice they were so quick.

"You'll think we'll be alright while they're gone?" She looked at Rikuo.

"I guess. Let's just avoid encountering any family spirits and we WILL come out here all in one piece," Rikuo said, determination was in his voice. He clenched his fist tightly as he kept walking.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **1.** Himuro Mansion or Himikryu Mansion is known for its darkest history in the entire country of Japan. No one knows the exact location of it but legends say it's located at a rocky region in Tokyo.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : My deepest apologizes if I didn't upload it on Halloween. Ugh, wish I could have. Better late than never I guess. _


End file.
